


Consolation Prize

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fridge Horror, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the Doctor bakes a mean biscuit. Galaxy 4 missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> For [who-contest](http://who-contest.livejournal.com) on LJ. Theme was "Baking."
> 
> Also, just so you know, this is probably incomprehensible if you've never "seen" the lost serial Galaxy 4.

Maaga cornered Steven as the Doctor and Vicki examined the damaged ship. “What’s a nice, attractive boy like you doing way out here with her?”  
  
Steven couldn’t help but grin at being called attractive. He really had been stranded on Mechanus for too long. “We’re not together, if that’s what you mean.”  
  
“I should hope not, you’re a bit old for her,” Maaga said, and Steven tried not to sputter over what could only be five years’ difference, _tops_. “Besides, her type will never settle down. You’d be much better off coming back to Drahvin with us, getting a wife.”  
  
“What makes you think I’m the type to settle down?”  
  
“Well, it’s just _dangerous_ out here is what I’m saying,” Maaga hedged. “I mean here we are, the planet’s about to explode, and that foolish young woman brings you and an old man into this mess? It’s irresponsible.”  
  
Steven laughed. “Vicki didn’t bring the Doctor anywhere. It’s his spaceship.”  
  
“What, that old man? He should be at home baking biscuits, not on a disintegrating planet caught up in a war!” She looked angry about this, as though making sure the Doctor stayed safe in all this was somehow her responsibility.  
  
“I’d like to see you tell him that,” Steven said.  
  
“Oi! You there, Grandpa! You should be baking biscuits!” Maaga yelled.  
  
The Doctor waved his hand at her as one might to a buzzing fly, and said, “Later.” Steven supposed he was busy at the moment.  
  
-  
  
As Maaga faced her final dawn, waiting for the world to crumble, she found a package of biscuits, with a note reading: _I don’t suppose these will be much use to you now, but I made them for you. –the Doctor_  
  
In spite of herself, Maaga had to admit the biscuits were excellent.


End file.
